


CSS Practice

by chronondecay



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronondecay/pseuds/chronondecay
Summary: Some exercises in CSS that may or may not be used in actual fic later.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Doogle

Using the Doogle search engine is very easy.

Doogle

Search...

Doogle Search

I'm Feeling Lucky

Step 1: enter your search terms.

Doogle

how do i

how do i **live lyrics**  
how do i **use css**  
how do i **write fanfic**  
how do i **use doogle search**

Step 2: press enter, and let our web ferrets do the job.

Doogle

how do i use css

About 5,600,000 results (0.37 seconds)

www.w3schools.com › css › css_howto

How to add CSS - W3Schools

Well organized and easy to understand Web building tutorials with lots of examples of **how** to **use** HTML, **CSS** , JavaScript, SQL, PHP, Python, Bootstrap, Java ...

www.caniuse.com

Can I Use... Support tables for HTML5, CSS3, etc

**CSS** · ::first-letter **CSS** pseudo-element selector · ::placeholder **CSS** pseudo-element · ::selection **CSS** pseudo-element · :dir() **CSS** pseudo-class · :has() ...

www.w3.org › Style › Examples › firstcss.en.html

Starting with HTML + CSS

Oct 7, 2019 - After that, you can read any of a number of other tutorials to add more features to the HTML and **CSS** files. Or you can switch to using a ...

It's that simple!


	2. Dwitter

Tell the world what you're thinking on Dwitter!

NOT A WOLF  
@SICKOFWOLVES

CANNOT WAIT TO TELL MY FUTURE CHILDREN ABOUT THE PANDEMIC AND HOW I DID MY PART BY HEROICALLY GENERATING REVENUE FOR THE LARGEST COMPANIES IN THE WORLD

2:12 AM · May 9, 2020

* * *

❤ 1.8K324 reDweets

Share and reply to your friends' Dweets!

dwint  
@ddril

no

Dubliner @jamesjoyce

he asked me would I yes to say yes my mountain flower and first I put my arms around him yes and drew him down to me so he could feel my breasts all perfume yes and his heart was going like mad and yes I said yes I will Yes.

1:25 AM · Sep 16, 2008

* * *

❤ 121K64.9K reDweets


	3. Dumblr

ndiecity

My local rock station

You’re listening to rock. Fucking rock. We’re hard as shit. All the other stations are whimpy little snowflakes for not playing rock like we do. Hard rock. Rock and metal and fucking rock. Up next is Twenty One Pilots followed by Imagine Dragons

#music #goddamnit

**30,208 notes** Mar 20, 2018

⋯ ⇆ ♡


	4. Text Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A simpler interactive story engine using the :target selector.

Legend has it that whoever can pull the Excalibur out of its stone shall rule all of England. Do you have what it takes?

Start your adventure

You're in the west chamber. There's a door to the east, a red door to the north, and a blue key on the ground.  
  
**Inventory** : empty  
  
Go east  
  
Pick up key

You're in the west chamber. There's a door to the east, a red door to the north, and a blue key on the ground.  
  
**Inventory** : red key  
  
Go east  
  
Pick up key  
  
Go through red door

You're in the west chamber. There's a door to the east, and a red door to the north.  
  
**Inventory** : blue key  
  
Go east

You're in the west chamber. There's a door to the east, and a red door to the north.  
  
**Inventory** : red key, blue key  
  
Go east  
  
Go through red door

You're in the east chamber. There's a door to the west, and a red key on the ground.  
  
**Inventory** : empty  
  
Go west  
  
Pick up key

You're in the east chamber. There's a door to the west.  
  
**Inventory** : red key  
  
Go west

You're in the east chamber. There's a door to the west, and a red key on the ground.  
  
**Inventory** : blue key  
  
Go west  
  
Pick up key

You're in the east chamber. There's a door to the west.  
  
**Inventory** : red key, blue key  
  
Go west

You're in a red room. There's a blue door to the north, and the door back to the chambers in the south.  
  
The Excalibur stands before you, embedded into a large stone. You're not nearly strong enough to pull it out.  
  
**Inventory** : red key  
  
Go south

You're in a red room. There's a blue door to the north, and the door back to the chambers in the south.  
  
The Excalibur stands before you, embedded into a large stone. You're not nearly strong enough to pull it out.  
  
**Inventory** : red key, blue key  
  
Go south  
  
Go through blue door

You're in a red room. There's a blue door to the north, and the door back to the chambers in the south.  
  
The Excalibur stands before you, embedded into a large stone. It's now or never.  
  
**Inventory** : red key, blue key  
  
Pull

You're in a blue room. There's a full set of gym equipment in here.  
  
**Inventory** : red key, blue key  
  
Go back to red room  
  
Work out

You're in a blue room. There's a full set of gym equipment in here.  
  
After working out, you're tougher than ever. You wonder if there are bear-wrestling championships around these parts.  
  
**Inventory** : red key, blue key  
  
Go back to red room

You easily extract the Excalibur from the stone.  
  
Your destiny has been fulfilled; you're now the ruler of England!  
  
**Inventory** : monarchy  
  
Restart?


	5. Clocks

Click to start

A stopped clock is correct twice a day.  
  
  
  
But a working clock will never tell the correct time if it starts wrong.  
  
  
  
Sometimes clocks run the other way.  
  
  
  
Spoilers: these stop running after two months, mostly because I don't know if large numbers would work on every browser.


	6. Solids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some 3D solids. Try touching them!

The tetrahedron has 4 equilateral triangle faces, 6 edges, and 4 vertices.

The octahedron has 8 equilateral triangle faces, 12 edges, and 6 vertices.

The cuboctahedron has 8 equilateral triangle and 6 square faces, 24 edges, and 12 vertices.


End file.
